Vous avez un message
by Blue Angel7
Summary: Touma correspond avec une personne qui se trouve être Seiji. Mais aucun des deux ne se doutent tout de suite de cela...
1. Chapitre 1

**Vous avez un message ...**

  
Touma était en ville pour faire quelques achats, mais il ne resta pas très longtemps car il avait hâte d'aller consulter son ordinateur, plus précisément sa messagerie. En effet, depuis quelques semaines il correspondait avec une personne très énigmatique qu'il il avait l'impression de connaître depuis toujours, sans même ne l'avoir jamais vue. 

*******

Pendant ce temps, au manoir, Seiji était en train de préparer un texte pour l'envoyer à son correspondant. En effet, il échangeait des mails avec une personne qui avait les mêmes passions, les mêmes attentes de la vie que lui. En résumé, il était tombé sous le charme de ce mystérieux interlocuteur.

*******

Touma arriva au manoir chargé comme un mulet et failli tomber dans les bras de son ami Seiji, qui était sur le point de sortir pour aller à son cours de philo.   
  
"Eh bien, d'où viens-tu chargé comme cela ?"  
"Je suis allé en ville et je me suis trouvé quelques trucs sympas, et toi, tu vas à ton cours ?"  
"Eh oui, je te laisse car je suis déjà en retard."  
"Alors à ce soir et bon après-midi."  
  
Touma laissa passer le blond et le trouva très séduisant aujourd'hui. Il le regarda s'en aller et se dit qu'il aimerait bien que son correspondant lui ressemble. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver.  
  
Il monta deux à deux les marches des escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il ouvrit sa messagerie et attendit. Y avait-il un message ? Oui, il était en train de charger et lorsqu'il pu enfin le lire, il fut déçu car ce n'était pas celui qu'il attendait, mais Nasuty qu'il lui demandait de préparer le repas pour le soir car elle était retenue à son travail. Il n'aimait pas cuisiner et ne trouva pas cette nouvelle très sympa. Il aurait nettement préférer autre chose, mais bon, à contre coeur, il éteignit son ordinateur et descendit dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien leurs préparer !

*******

Seiji était à son cours quand tout à coup, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas envoyé son message, car il avait été dérangé par le téléphone. Il se dit qu'après le cours il irait directement au manoir. Soit il l'enverrait, soit il pourrait "tchatcher" on-line. A cette pensée il se motiva pour terminer son travail.

*******

Le soir venu, Touma était fier, il avait réussi à confectionner un bon repas pour ses amis. Les troopers le félicitèrent pour sa peine. Ensuite, ils passèrent au salon et discutèrent de leur journée respective. Une demi-heure après, Seiji se leva le premier, s'excusa et prétexta un exposé à finir pour le lendemain.  
  
"Tu ne devais pas déjà le finir vendredi dernier ?" Demanda Ryo, tout étonné.  
"Ah ! Celui-là, oui, mais là, c'est un autre exposé." Dit-il sur un ton énervé.  
"Ne te fâche pas, c'était juste une question !"  
"Bah! Ne fais pas attention, monsieur est nerveux depuis qu'il travaille tout les soirs." Dit Touma en rigolant. "D'ailleurs moi aussi je vous laisse, j'ai également du travail qui m'attend." Il se leva à son tour et quitta le salon.  
  
Seiji et Touma était chacun dans leur chambre, devant leur ordinateur et consultèrent leur boîte de réception.  
  
Pour Seiji, il avait trois messages de copains de cours, il les consulta en vitesse et après il se dépêcha d'envoyer celui qu'il avait oublié d'envoyer cet après-midi. Pourvu que Blue Light lui réponde.   
  
Touma, lui avait un message, mais il était en train de charger. Vite il avait envie de savoir qui le lui envoyait. Pourvu que ce soit lui !  OUI c'était Shooting Star. Il l'ouvrit et lu le long texte. Une fois terminé, son ami lui demandait de dialoguer "On-line", ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Ils dialoguèrent pendant presque deux heures. Avant de se quitter pour la nuit, ils se promirent de se reconnecter dès le lendemain soir à la même heure.

*******

Le lendemain, la journée commença assez bien, par contre vers 18h00, Nasuty rentra du travail en catastrophe, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Au Manoir, il y avait Ryo et quand il l'a vit arriver il lui proposa tout de suite de l'emmener chez le médecin, mais elle refusa.  
  
"Ecoute, Nasuty soit raisonnable, c'est peut-être quelque chose de bénin mais si c'était plus grave, je ne me pardonnerai jamais de n'avoir pas insisté."  
"Attendons Seiji, il ne devrait pas tarder, on verra ce qu'il en pense." Dit Nasuty d'une toute petite voix.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Seiji arriva. Il se dirigea au salon avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il était sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas bien dans cette maison.  
  
"Seiji, c'est toi ?" Demanda Ryo tout affolé.  
"Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"  
"C'est Nasuty, elle ne va pas bien du tout, mais refuse d'aller chez le médecin."  
"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" Demanda le blond.  
"Elle a mal au ventre, de la fièvre et vomit. Je crains qu'elle nous fasse une crise d'appendicite."  
"Ecoute, je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital et on verra bien." Il joignit l'acte à la parole et la souleva tendrement dans ses bras, la rassura et l'installa délicatement dans sa voiture.

***

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Nasuty fut prise en charge par deux médecins. Ils l'auscultèrent et donnèrent leur diagnostique très rapidement. C'était bel et bien une appendicite qui tournait déjà en péritonite. Il fallait donc l'opérer sans tarder.  
  
Ryo se dirigea vers un téléphone et composa le numéro du manoir pour avertir les autres. Pourvu qu'ils soient rentrés, se dit-il.

*******

Au manoir, les troopers arrivèrent et se demandèrent pourquoi leur trois amis n'étaient pas là. Touma leur dit que peut-être ils avaient été boire quelque chose. Il se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre, pour voir si son ami s'était déjà connecté. Non, et pas de messages non plus. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, puis ne voyant rien venir, il décida d'éteindre son ordinateur et redescendit au salon.  
  
"Touma, est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont sortis boire quelque chose, ils devraient déjà être rentré à cette heure, non ?" Dit Shu.  
"Je ne sais pas où ils sont, mais arrêtez de vous faire du mauvais sang pour eux, ils sont assez grand et si quelque chose était arri-" Touma n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car le téléphone se mit à sonner.  
  
"Allô, Touma Hashiba à l'appareil.  
"Hi, c'est Ryo, je voulais vous avertir que nous sommes à l'hôpital avec Nasuty."  
"A l'hôpital ! Mais pourquoi ?  
"Nasuty a eu une crise d'appendicite et nous l'avons transportée ici, heureusement elle est en salle d'opération et elle va être sauvée.  
"Sauvée, mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, on ne meurt pas de cela de nos jours."  
"Non, mais là c'était déjà une péritonite."  
"Bon, j'averti Shu et Shin et nous arrivons immédiatement."  
"Okay ! On vous attend, nous sommes au 2ème étage à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur."  
"A tout de suite et merci d'avoir téléphoner, on commençait à se faire du soucis."  
Touma raccrocha et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit ses deux amis prêts à partir. Ils n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

***

Deux heures après le coup de fil de Ryo, ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle d'attente. Ils attendaient avec impatience des nouvelles de Nasuty. Seiji allait se servir son sixième café, quand enfin une infirmière passa le pas de la porte.  
  
"Messieurs, je viens vous annoncer que l'opération est terminée et tout s'est très bien passé, votre amie est hors de danger maintenant."  
"Très bien, nous sommes content, est-ce que nous pouvons aller la voir ?" Demanda Shin tout timidement.  
"Non, pas encore, elle se repose en salle de réveil et nous allons la transporter d'ici une heure dans sa chambre."  
"Bien, nous attendrons alors, transmettez-lui nos meilleurs messages et pouvez-vous nous donner le n° de sa chambre ?"  
"Oui, naturellement se sera la n° 215, mais il serait préférable que vous n'y allez pas tous ensemble, cela risquerait de la fatiguer."  
  
Seiji la remercia et la rassura en lui disant que deux personnes seulement resteraient ici, les autres reviendraient demain.   
  
Ryo se proposa et suggéra même que Seiji reste également avec lui. Touma et les autres prirent congés et rentrèrent au Manoir.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Touma leur souhaita une bonne nuit et monta directement dans sa chambre pour contrôler s'il n'avait pas reçu un message de son ami. Mais hélas il n'y avait toujours rien. Peut-être avait-il eu un imprévu de dernière minute comme lui ce soir.  
  
Il décida d'attendre jusqu'à demain pour lui envoyer un nouveau message. Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, pris un livre et alla dans son lit. Il bouquina jusqu'à l'aube et lorsque ses paupières tombèrent enfin, il éteignit. Ses rêves furent peuplés d'images étranges et lorsqu'il se réveilla vers 8 heures, il lui sembla ne pas avoir dormi.  
  
Touma était installé dans la cuisine, quand Shu apparut pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir la tête que Touma avait et lui demanda :  
  
"Hi, on dirait que tu n'as pas bien dormi Touma !"  
"Non effectivement, mais après un bon café ça ira mieux."  
"Tiens, prend un croissant chaud c'est idéal pour bien commencer une journée."  
"Merci. Shin, est-ce que tu vas aller à l'hôpital ce matin ?"  
"Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai un test d'anglais très important, mais j'irai après et toi ?"  
"Si Ryo et Seiji sont rentrés, oui, sinon j'irai plus tard."  
"Je crois qu'ils sont arrivés il y a environ une demi-heure."  
"Bien, je termine mon petit-déjeuner, contrôle mes mails et j'y vais, bonne journée et m... pour ton test."  
"Merci, embrasse bien fort Nasuty pour moi et bonne journée à toi."  
  
Touma remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires et cliqua sur sa messagerie pour voir si oui, la fameuse petite enveloppe clignota ...  c'était Shooting Star. Il l'ouvrit et pu lire ceci :  
  
_Hello Blue Light,  
  
Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas pu me connecter hier soir. Une amie a eu un petit problème de santé et je suis resté toute la nuit à son chevet. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop et que tu comprendras.   
Si tu veux bien, on pourra tchatcher ce soir vers 20h00. J'ai hâte d'y arriver !!!  
En attendant je te souhaite une excellente journée.  
A CE SOIR  
  
KISS  /  Shooting Star   
_  
Touma relu deux fois et se dit que dans la vie, il y avait quelques fois d'étranges coïncidences. Il décida de ne pas envoyer le sien maintenant. Il attendrait ce soir. Il éteignit en se réjouissant également d'y arriver et partit pour l'hôpital.

*******

Nasuty était dans son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle n'entendit même pas entrer Touma.  
"Alors petite soeur, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?" Dit-il, en s'approchant doucement d'elle.  
"AH ! Touma, excuse-moi je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. J'ai encore un peu mal au ventre, mais ça va allez mieux maintenant."  
"Bien, je suis content pour toi. On a tous eu très peur hier soir."  
"Je ne voulais pas que Ryo téléphone chez le médecin car je pensais avoir mangé quelque chose de pas frais hier à midi." Dit-elle en faisant une légère grimace.  
"Il faut toujours écouter ses grands frères, car si Seiji ne t'avais pas transporté en urgence ici, tu ne serais plus avec nous." Touma était en train de la regarder sévèrement et lui fit une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.   
"Et toi Touma que deviens-tu ? Il me semble que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de beaucoup se voir ces derniers jours."  
"Eh bien rien de spécial, si ce n'est que je correspond avec quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines. Ce qui est bizarre c'est que par moment j'ai l'impression de le connaître."  
"Ah oui, alors pourquoi tu ne lui proposerais pas de vous rencontrer !"   
"Mais si..." Touma avait un air septique   
"Quoi si quoi... T'en fais une tête ! Qu'est ce que tu risques?"   
"D'accord, je vais essayer ce soir de lui le proposer, comme l'on doit se parler vers 20h00 et je te tiendrais au courant, allez maintenant je me sauve car j'ai un cours qui commence dans une demi-heure." Touma alla déposer un baiser sur le front de Nasuty, ramassa son sac et sorti.

*******

La journée semble interminable, se dit Touma en finissant de rédiger sa dissertation. Il avait tellement hâte d'arriver à ce soir, pour correspondre avec son ami. Il était tout excité à l'idée de lui proposer une rencontre, mais il était également très nerveux. Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa petite tête.

*******

Seiji, avait dormi jusqu'à midi. Après une bonne douche froide, il était descendu à la cuisine pour se préparer quelques chose à manger et n'avait croisé personne dans la maison. Evidemment à cette heure là, ils étaient tous au cours. Il alla donc regarder la télévision dans le salon, pour une fois qu'il pouvait choisir son programme. Le film qu'il regarda ne le captiva pas, il se réjouissait d'arriver à ce soir, pour aller correspondre avec Blue Light.  
  
Touma, avait enfin terminé sa journée. OUF ! Il parti à toute vitesse pour prendre son bus, il ne voulait surtout pas le râter. Arrivé au Manoir, il se rendit dans sa chambre et s'installa à sa table d'ordinateur, l'alluma et se connecta. Il n'avait reçu aucun message.

***

Seiji, était parti se balader dans la forêt quand soudain il se rappela son rendez-vous avec Blue Light. Il se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide et ne vit pas la grande branche de sapin au travers de son chemin et se retrouva par terre avec sa cheville qui le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il voulut se remettre debout mais impossible, il pesta. Au bout d'une demi heure, il essaya de relever, là c'est bon cette fois, mais il marcha en boitillant jusqu'au manoir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Ryo se précipita vers lui en lui demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ce dernier lui expliqua en quatrième vitesse et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, il allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Ryo resta interloqué ! Pourquoi Seiji lui parlait comme cela. Décidément il était bizarre ces derniers jours, mais il décida de ne pas relever ce détail et laissa partir Seiji. Ryo retourna à la cuisine terminer son repas.   
  
Seiji, se précipita pour allumer son ordinateur, attendit et oui, son ami était là, il y avait un message. Il cliqua pour l'ouvrir et put lire ceci :

***

**_A suivre..._**


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici enfin le chapitre n°2 de ma fic et pour la seconde fois, je remercie Luna pour sa participation au dialogue. Les réponses aux mails de Touma, ont été écrites par elle (texte en italique). 

**Vous avez un message ...**

  
**Chapitre 2**  
  
**Hello !  
  
Je vois que tu n'as pas pu encore m'envoyer de message et comme il est déjà 21 heures, je me fais du souci. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu de nouveaux ennuis avec ton amie et qu'elle se porte bien. Ou à toi, j'espère qu'il ne t'ai rien arriver de grave. Pour ma part, je vais bien mais j'ai trouvé cette journée interminable. Je me réjouissais d'arriver à ce soir pour correspondre avec toi. Bon, je vais aller me chercher un sandwich, mais je laisse mon ordinateur allumer au cas où.**  
  
Touma sortit et descendit à la cuisine. Il entendit un gros soupir qui venait de la chambre de Seiji, il se tourna et vit ce dernier claquer sa porte. Que se passait-il ? Lui qui est si calme. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus haussa les épaules et se remit en route, arrivé à la cuisine, Ryo le salua et lui demanda pourquoi il poussait une telle tête !  
  
"Moi, parce que je viens d'apercevoir Seiji claquer sa porte et je me demandais quelle mouche l'avait piqué."  
"Ah ! Ce pauvre Seiji, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais tu ne peux plus rien lui dire sans qu'il monte sur ces grands chevaux."  
"Tu lui as parlé ?"  
"Moi non, je n'ose pas, mais tu peux essayer, il ne t'enverras pas balader puisque tu es son meilleur ami."  
"Promis, j'essaierais. Bien maintenant je me fais un sandwich et je remonte car j'ai beaucoup de travail encore à faire pour demain."  
"Décidément, vous êtes tous très occupés dans cette maison, je vais aller dire bonsoir à Nasuty, elle au moins elle est disponible."  
"Embrasse-la pour moi et bonne soirée."  
  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, l'archer parti avec son plateau et fit un clin d'œil à Ryo. Arrivé dans sa chambre il se pencha pour voir si la fameuse enveloppe était là. Oui, il l'ouvrit :  
  
_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'envoyer de message avant. Il semblerait que chaque fois que je m'apprête à vouloir le faire quelque chose vient m'en empêcher. Mon amie va bien, je te remercie de te soucier d'elle. Pour moi aussi cette journée m'a paru très longue. Il y a des moments où je ne pense plus qu'à cela. Ca en est devenu presque une obsession !  
  
_**Voilà, je suis de retour et suis très content de voir que tu aies pu me répondre et que rien de grave ne te soit arrivé. Tu parles d'obsession mais je crois bien que je ressens la même chose depuis quelques temps. Il me semble revivre à chaque nouveau message et quand on ne correspond pas, ma vie me semble terne. Je suis également content que ton amie se porte bien. Il y a quelque chose qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, mais je ne sais pas si j'ose te le proposer !  
**  
_Apparemment on est fait pour s'entendre. Par moment, j'ai même l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis toujours. Comme si tu étais mon meilleur ami. (Si mon meilleur ami était au courant, je suis presque sûr qu'il pourrait me faire une crise de jalousie !)   
Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander ?  
  
_**Eh bien oui, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde et cela me fait très plaisir d'avoir un ami comme toi. Ce que je voulais te demander, c'est que nous pourrions nous rencontrer prochainement afin de faire plus ample connaissance devant un petit café ou même un dîner ! Qu'en penses-tu ?  
**  
Touma attendait, attendait mais la réponse tant attendue ne vint pas. Là, il eut la désagréable impression de l'avoir vexé ou peut-être même de l'avoir mis dans l'embarras. Comment allait-il récupérer son impair ? Il décida d'aller se coucher et se dit que peut-être la nuit lui porterait conseil.

***

Seiji était assis devant son écran, lisait et relisait la demande faite par son correspondant, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il n'arrivait pas à lui répondre maintenant. Quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise, mais pourquoi ?  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, il éteignit son ordinateur et se promit d'aller en parler dès le lendemain à son meilleur ami Touma, non, tout bien réfléchi il se ravisa, il ne le comprendrait peut-être pas, ses pensées se tournèrent donc vers Nasuty. Elle était neutre et serait sûrement de très bon conseil.

***

Le lendemain matin Touma se réveilla avec un sacré mal de tête, il s'habilla prit son sac et descendit à la cuisine se préparer un café noir bien serré. Il était en train de se servir son café quand Seiji fit son apparition.  
  
"Hi, comment vas-tu?" Demanda ce dernier.  
"Hi, pas très bien ce matin, j'ai mal dormi et j'ai mal à la tête."  
"Effectivement, tu es tout pâle, tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher."  
"Je ne peux pas, j'ai un examen de science et après je voudrais aller dire bonjour à Nasuty."  
"Ah ! Toi aussi, j'avais également envie d'y aller aujourd'hui."  
"Bon je file ! Bonne matinée et peut-être à toute à l'heure."  
  
En sortant Touma croisa Ryo qui lui demanda s'il avait pu parler à Seiji.   
"Non, je suis désolé, pas encore et malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps, je suis déjà en retard."  
"Eh bien bonne journée." Ryo le trouva bien stressé.  
Il alla saluer Seiji qui terminait sa tartine et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Seiji regarda Ryo d'un air interrogateur et lui demanda :  
"On dirait que tu as également mal dormi."  
"Je n'ai pas mal dormi, je vais même très bien, c'est juste que je me fais du souci."  
"Ah oui et à propos de quoi ?"  
"Eh bien à ton sujet et celui de Touma !"  
"Pour nous, mais pourquoi ?"  
"Parce que je vous trouve bien stressé, agité, on ne vous voit plus et quand on vous parle c'est comme si on vous agaçait."  
"Tu trouves, je ne m'en rends pas compte, excuse-moi si c'est le cas, mais il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de travail et Touma aussi mais bon cela va s'arranger ses prochains jours."  
Ryo l'écoutait attentivement mais n'était pas très convaincu par ce beau discours.   
"Bon, est bien faites attention les gars, il n'y a pas que le boulot dans la vie, il y aussi les amis..." Ce dernier se leva et sortit en laissant le blond tout perplexe.  
  
Seiji rangea la cuisine et monta se préparer. Il hésita un instant devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Fallait-il lui répondre ou attendre d'en avoir parlé à Nasuty. Il opta pour la deuxième solution.

***

Nasuty était en train de faire quelques pas dans le couloir lorsqu'elle vit arriver Seiji. Ils se saluèrent et partirent en direction de la cafétéria.  
  
Une fois installé, Nasuty comprit en voyant Seiji que ce dernier avait l'air nerveux et que quelque chose le tracassait.  
  
"Alors comment vas-tu Seiji ?"  
"Très bien merci et toi quand peux-tu sortir ?"  
Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités quand ni tenant plus Nasuty lui dit :  
"Je te trouve bien agité aujourd'hui, toi qui est si calme d'habitude que ce passe-t-il ?"  
"Eh bien, c'est difficile à expliquer mais depuis quelques temps je corresponds avec un jeune homme et je me sens terriblement attiré par lui."   
"Je ne vois pas où est le problème, c'est génial."  
"Oui jusque là, mais il m'a demandé si on pouvait se rencontrer."  
Nasuty lui sourit et repensa à ce qu'elle avait conseillé à Touma. En un éclair elle comprit mais se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer.

***  
  
**A suivre ...**


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici le dernier chapitre de l'histoire, naturellement Luna a encore participé aux dialogues de Seiji, je la remercie donc. Pour celles et ceux qui veulent continuer, il y aura une suite un petit peu plus osée... Mais patience...

**Vous avez un message ...**

  
**Chapitre 3**  
  
_Hi !_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant, mais je crois que j'ai été effrayé à l'idée de te rencontrer.  
  
Tu vas peut-être trouvé cela bizarre, mais j'ai beaucoup de peine à lier contact avec les gens, c'est pour cette raison que l'idée de correspondre par mail m'a paru être une bonne chose.  
  
Après en avoir parlé à mon amie (qui m'a traité d'idiot de ne pas avoir accepté tout de suite) et après mûre réflexion, je serais ravi que l'on organise une rencontre. En espérant bien sûr, que tu n'aies pas changé d'idée. Si tel était le cas, je ne t'en voudrais pas et comprendrais._

***

Touma relu deux fois le message et se dit que tout espoir n'était pas perdu, il lui avait enfin répondu !! Il était  heureux et il fallait qu'il lui réponde tout de suite.  
  
**Hi !  
  
Je suis très content que tu me répondes et remercie ton amie de t'avoir bien conseillé. En plus, je suis désolé si je t'ai effrayé car tu t'en doutes, ce n'était pas le but recherché. J'espère simplement que cette rencontre ne te décevras pas et que nous pourrons apprendre à mieux nous connaître. Une dernière chose, sache que je ne suis pas du tout fâché et que je comprends très bien ta réaction. Maintenant dis-moi où et quand tu souhaites que l'on se rencontre ?**

**Bye !  
**  
_Je suis soulagé que tu ne sois pas fâché contre moi._

_Puisque tu me laisses le choix du lieu, je te propose le restaurant "Le Dragon Bleu" qui se situe dans la grande galerie marchande._

_Si ça te conviens, on pourrait se voir demain soir à 19h30. Je porterai une chemise verte._

***

Ce jour-là Touma avait pris soin de se mettre sur son 31 ! Nasuty et les autres Troopers avaient bien rigolés de le voir faire un tel cinéma pour une sortie qui avait l'air plus que banale. Evidemment, la seule personne à comprendre n'en avait rien dit. Enfin pas encore !

***

Seiji, lui, n'était pas rentré, il était parti directement sur le lieu de rendez-vous et en avait profité pour faire un peu de shopping car il était tellement anxieux qu'il voulait se changer les idées à tout prix.  
  
Maintenant il était installé à une jolie table dans le fond de la salle du restaurant choisi et attendait. Mon dieu ! Il ne restait plus que 10 minutes et il serait là ! Il fallait que ses mains arrêtent de trembler et son coeur de battre si fort. La tension montait et il allait arriver...   
Voilà c'était l'heure !! Il se tourna légèrement et vit une silhouette rentrer dans le restaurant, silhouette qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Il croyait rêver...

***

Une fois Touma parti du Manoir, Nasuty décida d'informer les Troopers sur ce qu'il était en train de se passer ce soir avec nos deux amis. De cette façon, elle éviterait des réflexions inutiles. Shin et Shu n'en revenaient pas, Ryo lui, comprit pourquoi ils étaient devenus si pressés, stressés et sur occupés !  
Et dire qu'ils ne se doutaient de rien du tout. Ca c'était le plus fort. 

***

Il ne rêvait pas, c'était bel et bien Touma qui se dirigeait vers lui.   
  
Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de l'archer en découvrant qui se tenait devant lui à l'instant.  Il se dit que peut-être Seiji avait aussi rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, mais soudain un détail lui revint en tête 'je porterai une chemise verte'.   
  
"Touma... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"  
"Eh bien, j'avais rendez-vous avec..."  
"Ne me dis pas que tu es..." Seiji avait l'air surpris, mais il était surtout en train de comprendre quelque chose de très important, voilà pourquoi ils avaient les mêmes goûts, les mêmes attentes et... Oui maintenant il en était sûr, c'était bien avec Touma qu'il correspondait depuis déjà des semaines.  
"Que je suis qui voyons !" Touma prit un air amusé pour lui dire cela.  
"Mais, ne me dis pas que c'est toi mon correspondant anonyme sur internet ?"  
"Si, j'en ai bien peur."   
"Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu étais si occupé ces derniers temps."  
"Je crois que tu as la même réputation que moi, au dire de Ryo, non ?"  
"Oui, pas plus tard qu'hier, il m'a tenu une théorie sur l'amitié et le travail."  
"Bon et bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on pourrait s'asseoir et commander quelque chose à manger, les émotions fortes me donne faim, pas toi ?"  
"Excellente idée."  
  
Ils passèrent commande et discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant des heures, par contre lorsque l'un ou l'autre faisait allusion à leur échange de correspondance sur le net, ils se mettaient à rire. Le pire dans toute cette histoire c'était de ne pas avoir découvert plus tôt qu'ils étaient. Enfin ils étaient très heureux que les choses se soient passées comme cela et ne regrettaient rien.   
  
"Tu sais Seiji, je pense que sans le net, on ne serait pas là ce soir en train de partager un repas en tête à tête." Dit-il d'un air quelque peu embarrassé. "Car il faut que je te l'avoue, pour moi tu es plus qu'un ami." Chuchota-t-il timidement. Un peu hésitant il prit la main du blond dans la sienne.  
  
Seiji ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il ressentait la même chose mais n'arrivait pas à le lui exprimer.  
  
Voyant son trouble, Touma demanda l'addition au garçon et proposa à Seiji d'aller marcher le long de la plage, c'était la pleine lune et le paysage était magnifique à voir. Ce dernier accepta et fut soulagé que l'archer fasse diversion.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient en train de marcher dans la rue pour aller chercher la voiture qui était garée non loin de là et partirent en direction de la plage.   
  
"Regarde, cette lune, ces étoiles, ces couleurs dans le ciel, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?" Touma avait la voix chargée d'émotions.  
"Oui, c'est grandiose."   
  
Ils marchèrent au clair de lune, quand soudain Seiji prit maladroitement la main de Touma dans la sienne. L'archer s'arrêta et regarda un instant le blond dans les yeux et lui demanda.  
  
"Seiji dis-moi si je me trompe, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu partages les mêmes sentiments que moi."  
"Eh bien ? je ..."  
"Non, chut ne dis rien." Touma lui mit un doigt devant la bouche et l'attira plus près de lui, leurs lèvres étaient proches, si proches...  
"Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas..."  
"Ne t'excuse pas Touma, c'était très bien. Je voulais te dire que j'étais tombé amoureux de la personne avec qui je correspondais, en l'occurrence toi. Mais j'avais peur."  
"Peur, mais de quoi ?"  
"Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne me lie pas facilement au gens et par Internet j'avais l'impression d'être protégé, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne pourrais pas te répondre."  
"Mais maintenant, est-ce que tu as encore peur ?"  
"Non, je me sens bien avec toi." Comme pour le lui prouver, Seiji se rapprocha de Touma et prit possession de ses lèvres, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle. Il regardèrent le ciel et ces étoiles qui scintillaient, ces étoiles si chères à Touma. Puis ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser comme si le monde avait cessé d'exister. Ils étaient si bien ensemble sur cette plage. Malheureusement, ils devaient penser à rentrer car il se faisait tard. Touma prit la main de Seiji et ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la voiture.  
  
Une fois au Manoir, Touma raccompagna Seiji devant la porte de sa chambre.   
  
"Tu veux entrer un instant ?"   
"Non, il est tard et je vais aller me coucher, mais je penserai à toi pour m'endormir."  
"Bon, comme tu veux, je te souhaite une bonne nuit alors, enfin ce qu'il en reste du moins."  
  
Ils se quittèrent sur le pas de la porte après avoir pris soin de se faire un dernier petit câlin...

***

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde prenait le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle à manger quand Touma fit son entrée.   
  
"Alors bien dormi ?" Questionna Nasuty avec un léger sourire.  
"Oui, très bien merci et toi ?"  
"Merveilleusement bien. Tiens voilà un croissant tout chaud et du café."  
"Oh ! mais c'est la fête !"  
"Alors cette soirée avec... ?" Demanda Shin.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car Nasuty lui lança un regard noir.  
  
"Avec... Peux-tu terminer ta phrase ?"  
"Avec... Heu... Je ne sais pas, mais avec tout le cinéma que tu nous a fait hier soir, tu devais sûrement avoir rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, non ?" Ce pauvre Shin essaya de se rattraper comme il pouvait.  
"A ce que je vois les nouvelles vont vite ici !"  
"Ecoute Touma, c'est moi la responsable, j'ai préféré les avertir." Marmonna Nasuty.  
"Ne fais pas cette moue, ce n'est pas grave, Touma et moi n'avons rien à cacher." Dit Seiji en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
Touma le regarda un peu interloqué. Il n'aurait pas pensé entendre cela de la bouche du blond, lui qui était si réservé d'habitude. Il était fier de son ami et se dit que peut-être il se sentait en confiance.  
  
"C'est-à-dire ?" Demanda Ryo.  
"Nous avons correspondu pendant des semaines sans savoir qui nous étions. Lorsque hier soir, nous nous sommes rencontrés, ce fut une révélation. J'aime Touma, il m'aime et rien ni personne ne viendra se mettre entre nous." Répondit Seiji.  
  
Tandis que les autres les regardaient d'un air ébahi, Touma et Seiji s'embrassèrent...

  
**FIN**


End file.
